Farce of Reality: Second Awakening (Revamped)
by Exodus2150
Summary: Gheist thought he was finished with Remnant and the Origin system, but he was wrong. He's been sucked back into the fray, but this time with a partner. One has to struggle with his responsibility. The other, has to fight to keep his humanity. Now they need to unravel the mystery of the two universes, before all is lost. (Rated M for safety, mostly stuff you'll be seeing later)
1. Ch 1: Reality Returned (Player 2)

**Mandatory Disclaimer: I don't own Warframe, which is property of Digital Extremes, nor do I own RWBY, which belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

Exodus: OK, so the first few Chapters are going to be near-direct copies of existing chapters from both stories, meaning relatively quick updates, but after that, it's gonna slow down.

Don't skip them though, because I am going to stick a few things her and there. The second half will be Typhon/Night's Awakening, or should I say, Activation.

Chapter 1a: Reality Returned

 **[Chapter Start!]**

* * *

My vision faded in and out as my white surroundings enveloped me, my head pounded like a drum as my scrambled mind tried to make sense of my present reality. As I slowly forced myself to sit up I shook my head vigorously in an attempt to wake myself, rubbing my eyes afterwards to confirm I was awake.

My hand glided towards a table beside my resting place, taking hold of the rectangular, black glasses that had been placed there, slowly lifting them to my face, I looked around in a daze...I was back in my room, back at home. I shifted my legs so that they hung over the edge of my bed, rubbing my head in confusion, "Wait...What?" I asked, not certain as to how this came to be.

Blinking, I scratched my chin before my last active memory returned to me, lifting up my white shirt to check my stomach, I was relieved to see nothing there.

Silence filled the morning air as I tried to come to grips with my situation...It almost seemed like all the events in the past had been a dream. Struggling to recall everything I had experienced before my waking, the last real memory I had was arriving at a Grineer Station overrun by the Infested.

Looking towards my window, taking note of the building on the other side, it was all too apparent that I was back home, "How the hell did I get back? There's no way that was a dream, right?" I asked myself, "I mean, I had fourth-wall breaking thoughts and everything!"

Getting up and making my way to my computer desk I turned on the power, soon I was greeted by my desktop and on the screen were all my previous files exactly as I left them, one folder in specific had been labelled 'Farce of Reality'. Much to my dismay, everything typed in the text documents within described exactly what had been in my dream, even the premature ending, causing me to lay back in my chair, my jaws slightly agape as I tried to comprehend what was happening.

Snapping out of it, I let out a sigh of annoyance, "Wait...was it really all just a dream?" I asked myself in a slightly disappointed tone, "I mean, it wasn't the most realistic venture, but..."

Before I could finish that line of thought I had heard an alarm go off, more specifically the one in my sibling's room on the other side of the hallway, which had caused me to jump, but had also brought me back down to Earth...Even if it sounded like something a dense protagonist would say there was really no plausible way anything I had dreamed of could actually happen, especially the method of which I had been spirited away in 'Farce of Reality'.

Relaxing a little, I let my shoulders shrug as I chalked it up to my overworked imagination, I had likely been up all night playing Warframe, trying to solidify the story concept on that side, which led to my analyzation that the RWBY side of the story had been sorely lacking due to my fear of altering the timeline, which made the story concept suffer for me as I shook my head, "The hell was I thinking, nobody will wanna read this..." I concluded as I was about to delete the folder...

But it never came.

As I stared at it, I placed my hand on my chin, my elbow propping me up as I contemplated it, "But...It isn't exactly terrible..." I stated quietly to myself, "Who knows, someone may even pity me and give a critical opinion, which this clearly needs..."

I bit one of my nails as the internal debate waged, in the end the mouse drifted from it, deciding to leave it there as a small smile came to my face.

"Alright...Let's see how far this string can stretch..."

* * *

 **[About a Year or so Later: April 28th, 2016.]**

Blue skies rolled overhead of our small town, small flocks of birds flew overhead, the only ones I could really identify being the bright, red cardinals that had a habit of standing on my AC every now and again, however, if you thought I was outside then you were sorely mistaken.

"Grr...Alright, you've cornered me...It took nine of you to keep me away from the alarm, so this is what we have to deal with now..." I started in a low, frustrated tone, "I hope you're proud of yourselves you AI-driven grunts..."

I was sitting at my computer, while my room hadn't changed much, I had. While I hadn't really gotten taller and my skin was still as pale as ever, my long, dark brown hair was smoothed back, all of it ran down the back of my head to the ends of my shoulder blades, my hazel eyes had become a little brighter, implying life hadn't been so bad in recent days, while I had shaved my mustache and beard I had decided to maintain my muttonchops, which were still almost black in terms of color, I wore a neon green shirt with the black text 'Cool Story Bro' on the front of it, I wore a black track jacket over said shirt, a white version of the Steel Meridian emblem taking up most of the back with a Cephalon Suda emblem on the left side of my chest, my black cargo pants were fairly baggy with numerous pockets, they were also supported by a black belt with a steel buckle that held them up, and white socks covered my feet, my black tennis shoes being located on the other side of the room.

On my computer screen I was faced with a situation I was fairly accustomed to by this point, staring down a Bursa from over the shoulders of Inaros, arguably my new main frame...Heh...Mainframe...God dammit Barb.

The white Isolator Bursa was in it's 'Fortress mode' ready to engage me in combat, time seemed to slow as I squinted at the virtual opponent, a smug smirk on my face. The Bursa got up and ran at me, stopping in front of me, ready to use it's shockwave, but I could hear virtual crickets chirping as I threw sand in it's face, stunning it, before leaping over the Bursa in question and stabbing the control panel on it's back with my Karyst, killing it with two strokes of it's blade.

I whistled as I got Inaros to a control panel and shut off the alarm, "It's a wonder they keep you guys around given how unfortunate you are..." I chuckled at my own bad pun on the Corpus religion before going off to complete the rest of the extermination mission.

As I slaughtered the Corpus on the ship it was hard to describe my feelings, back in 'Farce of Reality' I had a good reason to feel as I did, but now I knew the truth through the lore...If anything, these crewmen and possibly the Scrambus and Combra were just proxies as well given their indoctrination into the worship of profit...Machines made of flesh, powered by greed...By this point I would be more sick to my stomach if it was Grineer I had been killing in that story.

In the time I had been given, I saw both worlds subject to that dream expand, this was the main force behind my failure to complete the story I had believed to have been living...But in that time I had learned, which according to Oobleck meant I had grown stronger in a sense. I had taken on all the main quests in Warframe, completing the Second Dream and learning the true nature of the Tenno, I had sat through the finale of RWBY Chapter Three, fighting the pain in my chest as I watched the dark turn the series had taken, as well as fighting the urge to write literal Slash Fics of two characters in particular...But in a sense, I had learned everything available in my present time.

The best part was that it wasn't over, with RWBY Chibi coming to hopefully mend some of those torn heartstrings and Vauban Prime bringing with him the War Within the true story was just getting started and I awaited this future eagerly, ready to learn more about these intriguing worlds.

Logging out of Warframe, I leaned back in my chair, stretching, "Ugh...Why is it cold in April!?" I groaned, not appreciating the fact I had to wear a jacket to be warm in my own home, the answer was obviously my room lacked a heater, but that didn't mean I lacked the right to complain about it, "Eh...Oh well, One more Nitain thanks to the Corpus, so i've done all I needed to do today."

Pushing off the desk, my seat rolled back as I got to my feet, I was about to grab something to eat, but as I was leaving the room a static noise caught my attention. Turning around, I saw that the Warframe loading screen distorted a bit, a sort of text I wasn't familiar with randomly flashed over the backdrop of my liset flying through space, a reddish communication square appeared in the top left corner of the screen with an odd noise, but nothing but a series of text appeared inside it.

Not completely sure what was going on, I approached the computer, but as I reached it I found my Inaros in the liset, nothing really occurred afterwards so I called it quits on the assumption it was that strange teaser loading screen that was popping up around the community. Shrugging to myself and walking away, I was about to leave through the door of my room, but as I opened it I was greeted with a bright light that knocked me onto my hind end, looking up, I stared ahead of me to see a vaguely familiar looking portal…

"What in the..." I started as my mind began to flash back to my dream, my eyes widened with realization as I was about to back up, but just like in the dream I watched as ethereal arms breached the portal, taking hold of my legs and dragging me towards it, "Not again! This can't be re-!" before I could finish this statement I was pulled through completely with a powerful yank from the other side...I expected to pass out, hence why I closed my eyes, but as they opened I found myself surrounded by what looked similar to the void...But there were definite differences…

At the top and bottom of this realm with what looked like clouds, everything between was a mix of black, stars, and what looked like some manner of aurora...And dark figures that also seemed to be falling through this space.

I blinked as i tried to comprehend this, but as I tried to make sense of this I heard a voice, a raspy, feminine voice that sounded like it was whispering into my ear, "The Second Dream was only the first awakening..." It had started, "Be on your way child, there is much that needs to be done..."

As the voice finished it's piece I felt an odd tug, as though gravity had suddenly intensified and I was being pulled towards the clouds below at a higher speed than I was comfortable with, as I tried to get a better look at the entity that was behind me I soon realized it was impossible, and that all I had a glance of was what seemed to be a dark figure with a white, organic cape, four arms, and four white lights that pierced the darkness of it's cowl.

Squinting, I shook my head as the figure and it's realm were obscured entirely by a white, fluffy mass, causing me to look down as i realized the only place I could be, and surely enough I looked down to see an expansive land of crimson trees. Despite my fear of heights, the natural fear of falling from great heights, and the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, my face formed a panicked expression for a completely different reason, "I KNEW IT WASN'T A DREAM!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs, already noticing my body had changed to match the artwork of it's new world.

I watched as the trees drew closer and closer, clenching my teeth as I brought my arms up, bracing for impact and hoping for the best...But as I fell I remember a sense of weightlessness in an instance, in this moment I felt no pain as I fell completely through the trees in an almost ghost-like manner, however, colliding with the ground had done enough to take out my consciousness.

As I layed on the ground I watched as my transparent hand slowly turned solid again, I could hear rustling and voices that seemed almost panicked...I assume they were witnesses of my descent...But I didn't get to know as this was the point I blacked out.

*So...We're going another round, huh?...*

* * *

 **Chapter 1b: Player 2**

* * *

I finish the mission I was doing with Tallace - yes, I know that's not his real name, but it's what I call him- after killing a particularly annoying Bursa, and he signs off. I decide to do the same, and go to read some fanfiction, and suddenly the warframe login pops up, though somewhat distorted.  
"The hell?" I ask myself. "Don't tell me I got a virus." I go to open the antivirus and antimalware, but the screen won't go away regardless of what keys I press. After trying several override commands, all to no effect, I scowl, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."  
And of course, that's when things decide to get weirder.  
An alien text started randomly appeared out of the Liset's window, and a box appeared where the Lotus would generally pop up during missions. Only it was red and filled with more of the alien text.  
"What the fuck?" by this point I was actually getting nervous. Out of options, I leaned down to turn off the computer, only for the screen to go off like a damn flashbang and leave me blind, which when I thought back on it later, I realize should have been impossible, seeing as how computer screens can't get that bright  
" _Motherfucker_!" I scream, covering my eyes and falling out of my chair, bashing my head on the floor and leaving myself seeing spots. When I recover, I look up, and started to see if I could hear the music for the twilight zone, seeing as how I had clearly entered it. Why do I say that?  
Simple, really. _There were ethereal arms extending out of my screen, reaching for me.  
_ There's a niggling in the back of my head, like I knew what was going on, but my brain refused to provide the relevant information. Deciding I've had just about enough of this shit, I reach for the pistol, at my hip, only for the arms to shoot out and grab me. I immediately start trying to pry them loose, but their grip is like steel, and they inexorably pull me towards the screen.  
It was when the light was about to swallow me that I realized why I recognized the situation. I remembered it from the first chapter of Tallace's story. Just as they pull me through, I get one last sentence out, "Fuck my life."

A few seconds later the sensation of being manhandled disappears, and I can see again.

Though I'm not entirely sure what I was seeing.

There were clouds, or something that looked like them, above and below me, with a vista of the night sky with and aurora filling the space in between. I noticed several black silhouettes falling down all around.

"The Second Dream was only the first awakening..." a voice, rough, but unmistakably female "Be on your way child, there is much that needs to be done..." I whirl around and catch a glimpse of a dark figure with a white cape, seemingly organic in nature, four arms, and four white eyes shining from the shadows of it's cowl.

Then I black out.

* * *

I wake up to find myself falling past a cloud.

I'm not ashamed to say it takes me several seconds to figure out what was going on.

"I swear, I'm going to kill him for not telling me this was real."

I look down and spot a vast expanse of trees. And of course I'm falling into the only clear area for miles. I sighed, and braced for the impact which would be negated somehow, if this is anything like Tallace's, or should I say _Gheist's,_ last runthrough.

Of course, life is an asshole, and I hit the ground at terminal velocity, hard enough to feel like my organs were liquefied.

I black out a few seconds later from the pain

*Well, at least now I can mount Cinder's head on a wall.*

* * *

 **[Chapter end!]**

Well, as you can see, the first half of the chapter is simply the original, and it's going to be that way until we get back to the Sol system.

Anyways, read, review, like, fave, whatever! This is my first time posting a chapter anywhere, so while I appreciate brutal honesty, try not to _crucify_ me.

If you want to leave criticism, I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't do it as a guest so I can ask for elaboration if necessary.

Please Review, it lets me know what people think, what they like, and seeing that little number climb makes my day and gives me that much more reason to write the next chapter faster.

Anyways, this is Exodus, signing off!


	2. Ch 2: Second Awakening (Taking Stock)

Not really proud of this. Sorry for the delay. College is kicking my ass.  
Well, second verse, same as the first. The first half is ripped straight from the original for those of you who read it. After this, though, it changes for poor Greige. He's not going to be in the facility with Typhon, he's gonna be stuck with the Grineer.

Chapter 2a: Second Awakening

 **[Chapter Start!]**

* * *

Slowly, my eyes began to open, the light from my surroundings setting in with each blink, the blurry haze clearing and allowing me to actually see things for what they were instead of a blurry mess.

I slowly pulled myself up, rubbing my aching skull as I looked around, a gentle breeze brushing against me, further reassuring that something was definitely different already...Instead of laying on a Hospital bed I had been laying on grass and dirt, likely still being at the site of my fall. I groaned as I got to my feet, I observed my surroundings, "Hmm...Red grass, bushes, and trees...That settles it, this is Forever Fall." I stated, not sure whether this was a good or bad turn of events.

Looking around, I was a little tense, who wouldn't be given there may or may not be Grimm in the area, and I honestly had nothing to protect myself with.

Shaking my head, I decided to calm my nerves, *Alright, stop worrying...Grimm are drawn towards negative emotions, so if I don't so much as see or hear one then everything should be fine.* turning a bit to look over more ground, I could see no signs of activity nearby, implying I was at least a little safe for the moment, "Alright, so i'm safe...But the question is how i'm getting to Vale..." I muttered to myself, everything looked basically the same in all directions, thus I was essentially lost, and with no clue where Forever Fall was on a map of Remnant, let alone no physical map to go off of I was probably going to stay lost until some arbitrary event triggers me getting rescued and taken to civilization.

Sighing to myself, I decided to check on one more thing. I raised my shirt a little, expecting to see the metallic spiral over my stomach that had been in my dream, but said spiral was missing from my body, which made sense given I wasn't in nearly as much pain as I had been before.

My eyebrow rose as I speculated on this matter, *That means that I haven't been in the Warframe universe yet, and that i'm not infected like I was before...But this also means I wasn't sent here by Flux this time around...* as I thought about this I lifted my hand to catch one of the falling, red leaves, looking it over, "Well this is a lovely start to this all..." I groaned, not particularly happy about my current predicament.

Letting the leaf go, I started to head in what could only logically be considered a random direction.

* * *

I had walking for what felt like an hour, and much to my dismay I wasn't finding any sign of life, or an end to the forest...But luckily that wasn't the complete case. I had luckily found myself near some train tracks, which could only lead somewhere, right?...That, and it gave me flashbacks to Blake's trailer, which had also unfortunately reminded me of Adam, who I now had a legitimate reason to loath.

Scratching at my neck, I noticed a few scrapes and bruises I had obtained from navigating the forest, which wasn't entirely tame as Rooster Teeth had depicted it, that or I had just been unfortunate enough to have found myself in the denser part of the region, "Well, I can't say this is great...But it could certainly be worse." I stated with a shrug, "No Grimm, no wildlife that may see me as prey, nothing's exploding...The biggest issue really seems to be actually getting somewhere, and hoping it's the right direction."

...I'm gonna be so pissed if I end up walking all the way to Vacuo...

My attention was returned to reality as a noise caught my ears, naturally, being near the train tracks one would assume I was hearing a train, on the contrary, I had turned my head I the direction of the noise, only vaguely catching what it had actually been...It had sounded Human, not a machine, certainly not a Grimm...Part of my brain was curious, the other part of my brain practically screamed to the other half how stupid it would be to check, but neither had to wonder much longer as I definitely heard the sound of a Beowolf 'roaring' as well as the sound from before growing louder, turning out to definitely be screams of what I could only assume was fear.

I bit my lower lip as I considered the situation, people meant I could probably find civilization...But this 'guide' was being pursued by a beast that would literally rip me apart with little to no effort...But this individual also seemed to have no way to fight it, or so I would assume, and are basically likely to be killed.

The Human in me wanted to at least try to help, the Realist in me was telling me to ignore Humanity and keep moving.

However, neither really had a choice for me as the noise got louder and I realized that they were coming right at me, causing my eyes to widen as I internally debated on whether or not running would be the best idea now.

"Help! Mom, sis, anyone!?" the now feminine voice hollered, and soon I could see it's owner emerge from bushes and trees. The girl instantly looked as though she didn't belong out here in the forest, namely because she looked like she was fourteen at the most, but what I had recognized before that was that she was a Faunus, which was obvious given the white kitty ears sticking out of the top of her head, her short hair was as white as her ears were, which I suppose was obvious, her skin looked to be at least lightly tanned, her emerald-colored eyes were wide from panic, she wore a grey hoodie that seemed a few sizes too big for her as the bottom basically reached her knees and her hands were barely visible, a black t-shirt was likely underneath, she wore blue jeans with what looked to be grey shin-guards, and white shoes to complete the look.

Almost as soon as I could analyze her appearance I could see the thing she was running from, my eyes widened as I saw a large Beowolf emerge from the brush behind her, running on all fours.

My eyes widened as these two emerged, the girl's eyes had looked almost hopefully, which made me feel really bad when I turned and ran the other way, an expression of shock appearing on her face, "H-Hey, why are you running!?" she asked, following on my tail.

I looked at her over my left shoulder, bewildered by this question, "You assume I have any way to deal with that thing!?" I asked in an almost hysteric manner, "Why are you out here attracting Beowolves anyway!?"

Tears formed in her anime-like, white, circular eyes, "I just wanted my sister to think I was cool!" she shouted back.

And thus I was now caught in a ridiculous chase scene that could only happen in a fictional setting, I ran along the train tracks with this small cat faunus on my tail and a vicious predator on hers, this chase didn't seem to be getting us anywhere, "H-Hey, let's try losing it in the woods!" I called.

The cat girl's eyes widened, "Are you nuts!? That's it's home turf!" she exclaimed. Not listening, I decided to break for the trees anyway, "H-Hey-!?"

Surely enough, she followed, with no other real option, and our pursuer decided to follow as well as whatever cruel, bastard of a puppet master that was behind this seemed to be keen on dragging this whole thing out.

As we ran I looked behind, judging distances, and eventually, looking forward I saw something to buy us some time, "Duck!" I shouted as I grabbed one of the low-hanging branches, it bent forward with the applied momentum, and as the girl slid I released the branch, smacking the Beowolf in the face with a satisfying 'Thwack'. Running beside the faunus girl, I looked back to see we had gained a little distance as the Beowolf staggered, having apparently not only been struck in the face, but one of the twigs from the branch had apparently gotten caught in it's left eye, causing the beast to let out a mighty roar that I could only assume was due to pain, "Well, if it wasn't angry before..." I started.

The girl didn't respond, and it didn't take long to realize why as I turned to face forward, skidding to a halt as I was greeted with the sight of escalated earth. I blinked, looking around to see this was a fairly bowl-shaped area, meaning we'd have to go backwards to get out, but with a snarl from behind we soon realized it was only a matter of time before our pursuer caught up.

The girl looked around in something of a panic, her ears lowered, "Oh crap, w-what do we do?" she asked nobody in particular.

I blinked as I considered it before sighing, People in Remnant, in my experience, didn't seem to be the best at dodging, and I had played a lot of Dark Souls at a friend's house...Shaking my head and sighing, I turned to face her, "You were calling for your sister, right?" I asked her, she yelped with a nod in response, "Do you know where she may be?"

The girl nodded, "W-Well yeah, she should be back at camp." she stammered.

After a moment of silence I looked at the wall of earth, "If I help you climb that, you better bring help." I stated.

The girl flinched, "H-Huh!?" she didn't seem to believe this, "What will you do, I mean, you don't have a weapon?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Look, you want to live, or not?" I asked in a serious tone, the finality of which seemed to shake her a bit but accomplished my goal. She was honestly my best chance of getting out of here, so as suicidal as it seemed, I had to play the role of 'bait'.

I stood against the wall, letting the girl climb on my shoulders and eventually lift herself up the rest of the way, she looked back, "I'll bring help, I promise!"

I groaned as I turned back towards where the Beowolf would come from, "Then please hurry!" I exclaimed, trying my best to convey the urgency without seeming like a complete ass.

I watched as the now one-eyed Beowolf emerged from the brush, slowly entering the 'arena', it snarled, glaring me down as it made it's way towards me. I was shaking as the large beast approached, but I kept in mind fear would only bring more, swallowing the breath I was holding as I tried my best to glare back at the monster before me, I watched, waiting for it's first move.

*Relax, lone Beowolves have been known to be isolated from their packs for months, and it hasn't seemed to have brought friends...* I thought to myself, my muscles tightening like springs as my body prepared itself, *As long as it's only one you shouldn't have much trouble dodging it...*

Letting me finish my thoughts, the Beowolf now let out a roar before it took a swing at me, to which I dodged by throwing myself to the left of the beast, angered, it swung again with it's left hand to try and swat me, to this I had rolled under it's arm and found myself directly under the beast, the breeze from it's swing leaving the good impression that I don't want to get hit. As it's arm was still caught mid swing, I balled my hand into a fist, punching the beast in the crotch, which unfortunately had little effect other than staggering it, forcing me to fling myself forward into another role as the Beowolf was slightly staggered.

I turned back to face the monster, an annoyed look on my face, *Oh right, without aura i'm not really gonna be able to hurt this thing...* I internally groaned, *Well, I tried.*

As the Beowolf turned to face me it had also swung, likely attempting to surprise me, as smart as that was though, the Beowolf wasn't exactly the fastest monster as I saw it coming and rolled away again, this time, however, my hand brushed against something, looking down I saw a branch on the red grass, brushing against my fingertips, as I heard a noise from the Beowolf I took hold of the branch, looking back to my attacker I saw it was about to leap at me, but as it sprung from it's place, it's arms stretched out, I sprung backwards, stabbing the branch forwards, driving it into the beast's other eye, blinding the monster.

As I fell backwards the beast let out a blood-curdling roar as it yanked the stick from it's eye socket, and despite being blinded, the enraged beast threw itself forward quicker than I could respond and struck me with one of it's arms, sending me flying into the earthen wall that had contained the battle.

With my chest in pain from the strike, which felt as though it cracked my ribs, and the rest of my aching from hitting a wall, I could feel my consciousness starting to slip, it was becoming harder to keep my eyes open as I tried to crawl away from the beast, which was slowly trying to find it's way around, apparently it's nose not working for whatever reason, but eventually I blacked out, not knowing whether or not I was going to live or die, my life completely in the hands of either chance...Or the plot.

Oddly enough, I figure I will be just fine considering I was brought here for some reason, and dying probably wasn't that reason...But only time would tell.

* * *

Chapter 2b: Taking Stock

* * *

I wake up to nothing but pain.

*Ow…..*

I remember the events that transpired right before I fell unconscious.

I open my eyes, and all I see is red. "And I'm in Forever Fall. Fan-fucking-tastic. How the hell am I alive anyways?"

I try to move, only for excruciating pain to nearly knock me out again.

*You know, it'd be really nice if moving wasn't a lesson in the meaning of pain*

I almost snorted at my impromptu Akuma moment.

Suddenly, I feel a squirming sensation inside my body, and the pain starts to quickly fade away.

"The fuck?" I look down, and I see several bones, sliding back into my flesh; my skin, split open like an overripe fruit, knitting itself shut.

Then I realize I can 'see' inside myself, my organs and veins repairing themselves and shifting back into their normal positions.

...

Wait, how do I where all those blood vessels goes?

I use my new sense, and 'look' around with my inner eye, and sure enough I can see my entire anatomy.

Deciding to experiment, I try to move my heart. It shifts down, and the attached blood vessels shift in length to stay attached.

"Well, I'll be damned." I mumble as I get up. I hear a growl, and turn around.

And promptly find myself eviscerated by a Beowolf.

Right, almost forgot, Remnant.

At that moment I realized a few things:

1) It was a motherfucking Alpha Beowolf, . Because of course it was. Fuck you universe.

2) I only felt the claw, and my organs being ripped out. I mean, I felt the pressure, not the pain. Which is weird, but I have more pressing concerns. _Like the fifteen foot humanoid wolf that wants to kill me._

I glare at the hulking tower of bone and darkness, "Seriously! I just fucking fixed that!" Yes, I know he doesn't care, but I need to vent my frustration somehow.

Actually, let's see something. I 'look' at my fingers, and command them to harden and sharpen. Sure enough, they turned into claws. I gave the Beowulf my best slasher smile as I started to repair my midsection. "Let's have some fun."

The Grimm werewolf lunges at me, and I sidestep it, before slashing at its side. It growls at me, and jumps away. I notice my claws had sliced right through its armor, leave four deep gashes, revealing the flesh underneath. The monster growls at me.

"Not so fun getting clawed, is it fucker! How about we see how you like getting gutted!" With that I lunge at the Grimm. It sidesteps my charge and swats me back. I can tell the blow splinters my ribcage, and I cough up blood. I slam into a tree, and quickly move sideways when the Beowolf tries to stake me to the trees with its claws.

I look inside, and notice all of my organs had been pulped by the blow, even my heart. If that's the case, how the hell was I still-

Then I see it. A ball, no bigger than a marble, in the center of my chest. Somehow, I knew that as long as that thing was intact, I'd live, and I didn't need anything else, it would provide me with energy. And that same instinctual knowledge told me it was exactly what I thought it was, and just as durable as the others of its kind.

You know, I'm going to have a freakout over this later, and the implications, but for now-

"You are so fucked."

Again, I _know._ Psychological warfare doesn't work on something that isn't sentient. Bite me, assuming the Beowolf doesn't beat you to it.

I begin to laugh an insane, gurgling cackle, even as my insides fixed themselves. This time I do away with the organs and blood vessels, and turned everything into muscle and bone.

While the Beowolf pulls its claws from the tree, I cover myself in several layers of bone plate armor, structured in such a way that my flesh isn't exposed at the joints without impeding my mobility too badly,and my claws are now longer and harder. My face only has a two holes for my eyes.

"Let's dance."

The Alpha Beowolf roars, and I roar right back, before we charge.

It swings first, na dI duck under the attack and crash into its stomach, wrapping my arms around its midsection. I dig my clawed feet into the ground, and _heave_ the thing over my head and suplex the bastard into the ground behind me. Taking advantage of it's stunned state, I jump onto it's back, snapping the smaller spikes in the way, and begin to tear the armor plates on its back off.  
The Beowolf bucks and throws me off, and I hit the ground on my back with enough force that it would have knocked the wind out of my lungs if I still had them.

Before I can get up, the Grimm is on me, trying to rip me to pieces with it's claws. I can't buck it off since it's so damn big and heavy, and there's no way I can roll it off me. What the hell could I do?

I suddenly get ideas for chemicals I could manufacture in my body. The instinctual knowledge was ringing warning bells in my head, but I couldn't really question it when the alternative was letting this thing rip me apart. Sure it wouldn't kill me now, but I'm not too sure I'd be able to regenerate if my pieces are all over the place.

I open a cavity in my lower torso, and if fills with a liquid, some of the mass coming from nowhere, the rest coming from my own biomass. A tube opens up along where my esophagus used to be, and the bone plates on my face shift.

Then I hit the fucker with a pressurized stream of napalm.

It screams and rolls off, clawing at it's face, trying to put the fire out. I jump to my feet and tackle the fucker to the ground, and begin to tear into it. I tear its throat open, and pry the armor on it's torso apart. I proceed to shred the organs inside until massive beast falls silent and still, and begins to dissipate into smoke.

My bone mask splits, as does the flesh underneath, revealing a row of serrated teeth. I rip a chunk out of the thing, my teeth shearing through flesh and bone with ease. I proceed to chew it, before promptly spitting most of it out.

What the hell was I doing!

I look at the decaying corpse, and realize that the fragments of bone and flesh in my mouth registered to my 'sight.'

Freaking out, but still morbidly curious, I tried shifting my armor to match what was in my mouth, and my muscle to match. It was really weird, but I felt my endo and exoskeleton became harder, more resilient, even as my muscles grew denser and stronger. It was a heady feeling.

Wait. Instinctual knowledge of how to use power? And my reaction to the Beowolf was way more aggressive than I normally... am..

"Fuck my life."

So not only do I have an Endbringer core inside me, but I apparently _also_ have a Shard hooked up to my brain.

Greeeaat...

* * *

 **[Chapter end!]**

For those of you who don't know Worm, Endbringers are basically walking apocalypses. Surrounded by layers of flesh that gets exponentially tougher as you go down, and the energy required to pierce the final layer is enough to _destroy a galaxy_. Their cores are even more ridiculously durable, and negate a variety of effects. Night doesn't have the flesh, but he does have the core. Needless to say, nothing on Remnant has any real chance of killing him, unless it operates on a system his core can't negate, has alot of power, or some form of durability negation. Probably all three.

As for the shard? Well, think an organic supercomputer the size of a planet that can warp reality. It attaches to a host via an extradimensional link, and provides powers, so it can collect data. In order to help this along, it screws with their psyche. It called a Conflict Drive if I remember correctly.

Night has an urge to sample new materials, and a few other things that will probably screw him over.

The intuitive knowledge is the shard helping him wield the powers.

A note, due to how shard-based powers work, most 'power nullifiers' are useless against them, as they are trying to depower the person wielding them, and not the source.

Anyways, this is Exodus, signing off!


	3. Ch 3: Not Again! (Activation)

This chapter kicked my ass.

4/30/2017 EDIT: Redid the end of the chapter, after Tallace gave me character profiles, modified Rin's vision. Also, the next chapter is almost done, life has just had me over a barrel.

Chapter 3a: Not Again!

* * *

Almost immediately I regretted falling asleep, I felt an immense pain in my gut that made me assume I had rolled in my sleep and reopened my wounds, "Ah! Doctor, if your out there-!?" I started to yell...But then I realized something...Even without opening my eyes I could feel that I was on my left side, but I was on a hard surface that was also pretty warm. I decided it was time to stop screwing around and open my eyes, which widened as I realized why the air had also felt different here, "Oh not again!" I exclaimed, looking upon the familiar scene.

The room was made of mostly metal, pipes and devices poked out of the walls, admittedly some of the metal looked more like concrete...More importantly this all looked familiar, down from the military feel of the place to the pipes...But one VERY important detail was the thing that had caught my eyes, I had turned to see a metal structure behind me, I recognized it as a cryopod...But most of the pod was destroyed, the room was damaged as well, like someone had set off an explosive in the room.

I blinked as I slowly got to my feet, almost collapsing several times, "I...Am really back in Warframe again?" I asked myself as I took another looked around...Then I looked down at my pained torso to see my skin wasn't exactly looking it's best, it was bloodied as though it had been charred and removed...But it twisted in a spiral-like formation towards the center...The weirdest part of this wound was the odd, dark grey substance that was seeming to grow, "Oh yeah, i'm definitely back…"

I groaned before looking around again, I would've been freaked out if all of this wasn't so familiar to me. That Woman in White, she had to have set all this up again, but how? Ad why did my thoughts seem to line up with my initial ones so well?

The questions began to spin around in my head but my thoughts were cut off when I heard something, I soon realized that the door to this room was wide open, the panel next to it was bent and busted, likely from whatever had fucked up the room, so it wouldn't be shutting any time soon...Not that I would know how to operate it...Point is i'm pretty sure I heard Grineer speaking and getting seen wouldn't be doing me any favors.

I bit my lower lip as I looked around, Surely enough I located the section of grating that had been forced upwards. Without further thought I could hear voices raised in alarm as footsteps went from slow to sprinting, I quickly made my way to the grating before sliding under it and into a vacant space below the room, I familiar darkness and heat greeting me as I did.

I was on my hands and knees to minimize my presence, light came through the grating so I needed to blend in with the darkness down here as much as possible, swinging my bangs in front of my face like the girl from the ring I managed to hide my pale face in the shadows as I stared up through the grating to see a squad of Lancers and Troops enter the room with their weapons ready. I slowed my breathing as I watched them search the room and inspect the damage, the hair on the back of my neck stood up as sweat from the heat and pressure, deciding I didn't wanna be involved in any genetic experiments I hastefully took to going through the vent.

Feeling the heat of Grineer machinations around me, I tugged at my collar, hoping for some manner of relief, *Damn, it's hotter in here than I remembered…* I mentally groaned, *Okay, so if things play out in the same way they had before then I have an idea where I need to be…*

* * *

Surely enough, as I continued to wander through the vent I started to notice familiar threats running around overhead, Heavy Gunners and Scorpions, giving me morbid flashbacks to how this went last time around, *This...Is actually just like the previous time I was here, but why?* I wondered, trying to wrap my head around what was happening. Eventually I shook it off, *Oh well, at least this means I know I'll be getting saved.*

As if on cue I heard something like an intercom, followed by a male voice, "Have you still not found the doctor or his subject!? Move it!" the booming voice ordered, "The Tenno will come looking for their missing rats soon, I don't trust you not to screw this up!"

I groaned, not happy to be faced with this voice yet again, *And of course, this song and dance again…* as I shook my head I looked over the scene, the recurring Bombard still worrying me, *I guess I can't worry too much about not getting caught, if I sit still for too long i'll likely get baked, and I can't exactly turn back thanks to the lack of space…*

As I progressed I felt a familiar looseness in the metal, surely enough it didn't take long before I was plummeting into the hallway below, landing with a thud as well as the clatter of metal sheets that fell in the process.

Groaning as I slowly got up, rubbing the back of my head in the process, I ignored the dull pain in my stomach, but of course that was the least of my worries. With a familiar noise gracing my eyes, I slowly turned towards the source, a familiar group of Butchers that were staring back as though I had crashed their party.

With a mostly annoyed expression on my face, I was ready to bolt away, "I take it you guys aren't friendlier than the last time, are you?" I muttered.

The Grinneer blinked before sharing a look...

* * *

I breathed heavily as I ran as fast as my legs would take me, "Of course you aren't, why am I not surprised!" I shouted as I flew through the halls, my improved vitality serving me well. I looked behind me, not that I needed to, to see the group of butchers chasing after me, shouting angrily and swinging their space cleavers in the air.

Turning my attention back to the front, I quickly rounded a corner, repeating the path I had taken the first time this had happened, certain I would rather deal with one cyborg i could predict over a group of them that would be harder to escape.

Locating the familiar container, I quickly dived into it and pulled the cover down, sighing as I waited for the past to play out, *Well...Looks like I have a date with a Scorpion and some Tenno coming up…* I mentally groaned, letting my muscles relax as I slid back, ready to tense up again after the Butchers were away.

* * *

Chapter 3b: Activation

* * *

After experimenting with my power, and boy is that a sentence I'd never thought I'd say, I figured the idiot that did this to me at least had the decency yo give me a strong power, aka, absolute autobiokinesis. Well, not really, since I could control non-biological matter inside me, but close enough.

They're still an idiot. I'm pretty sure the shard they attached to my brain is still affecting my thought process or personality, seeing as how I have the urge to sample any new materials i come across (I need to remember to keep this under control so I don't go and bite everything. Or everyone).

Also, I now have a temper...well, more of a temper, anyways.

Deciding I've had enough bullshit for one day, I climb up a tree, kick back, and go to sleep...

* * *

 _Activation Sequence Initiated..._

 _Activating Void Driver…_

 _Error: Void Keys out of alignment._

 _Realigning Void Keys..._

 _Void Key 1 Aligned._

 _Void Key 2 Aligned._

 _Void Key 3 Aligned._

 _Void Key 4 Aligned._

 _Void Key 5 Aligned._

 _Void Key 6 Aligned._

 _Void Key 7 Aligned._

 _Void Key 8 Aligned._

 _Void Key 9 Aligned._

 _Void Key 10 Aligned._

 _Void Key 11 Aligned._

 _Void Key 12 Aligned._

 _Void Key 13 Aligned._

 _Void Key 14 Aligned._

 _Void Key 15 Aligned._

 _Void Key 16 Aligned._

 _All Void Key's Aligned._

 _Activating Void Driver…_

 _Void Driver Activated; current power output: 100%_

 _Uploading Directives from server..._

 _Error: Server not found._

 _Searching for directives…_

 _Directives Found._

 _Installing..._

 _Installation complete.  
_

 _Rebooting Systems..._

 _Reboot complete._

 _Typhon online._

* * *

...only to immediately wake up. Fucking figures. Strangely, I feel rested.

*Huh, I guess I-*

My thought process comes to a screeching halt as I get a look at my surroundings.

It looked like a cross between a lab and a machine factory, only there were organic growths clinging to everything, obscuring much of the original architecture. Pathways criss-crossed everywhere, and there were terminals on most of them, as well a huge computer screen off on a wall.

*This isn't Forever Fall.* I think to myself as I look at a small opening in the wall in times to see a familiar disfigured quadruped run past.

*Is that…an _infested charger?*_

Before I can finish processing that thought, I hear a familiar voice echoing in my head.

 _"Join us."_ Welp. That settles it. I'm in the Sol System. In other words, the Warframe universe.

Wait, let me amend that; I'm in the Warframe universe, in the middle of an infestation, near a Phorid.

I put my head in my hands, only to realize my hands are giant metal claws. I look at the rest of me.

What greets me is not flesh and blood, but a giant mass of metal, supported by metal beams, and I realize the walkways are narrower than my hands. I also realize that the opening in the wall isn't small, I'm just really tall. 

So, let me amend my statement again; I'm in the origin system in the middle of an infestation, near a Phorid… _And I'm a giant robot._

{Are you fucking kidding me!}

* * *

\- Unknown P.O.V. -

I was resting in my clan's dojo when I heard a familiar ringing that caused me to sigh, "Yes, i'm here...Obviously..." I stated, a mildly annoying voice escaping my lips.

A window appeared in the corner of my vision, in it was a woman dressed in purple clothing, a helmet masked her eyes...The Lotus, calling me out when I'm trying to take a break...Again...I sighed as I sat up, "I'm starting to get the impression that you don't like me, Nesun." Lotus said with a small smirk.

I shook my head, "No jokes Lotus, you of all people know that I've had a rough day." I replied, trying to mask my annoyance, "What is it, a new alert or invasion?"

Lotus frowned, looking serious once again, "Something like that...The Grineer have acquired something of great value...And a Human." The last part had made me jump, "I know what you're wondering, and no, this Human has a pure genetic code, pre-dating the Orokin Era."

If I had water I would've done a spit take, "How exactly did they acquire a Human!? And how is that not something of great worth, you know full well what they could do with access to pure DNA!" I asked, freaking out only slightly.

Lotus frowned, "The other thing they acquired was a container from an Orokin

Derelict...Something that they had leaked into the air."

I paused for a moment before my eyes had opened wide, recalling the only event that I knew of where an Orokin Derelict was relevant, "Where is the ship and how many others did you tell about this!?" I asked in a hurry.

"I resent the Nova and Limbo that had gone through the ship at first on an Assassination Mission, you and a Rhino will be joining them shortly, your objective is to not only find this Human but destroy the container that had been recovered, we can't let the Grineer figure out what they have." The Lotus instructed, a dead serious tone.

I nodded before taking off in a sprint, I heard another ringing noise in my head, "Operator, the Lotus has told me-" a familiar, synthetic voice started.

"Not now Ordis, just get ready to take off, we're in a hurry this time!" I stated, not feeling in the mood for Ordis's shit either.

The Cephalon chuckled, "Like every Alert you do?" I only growled in response, "Understood Operator, i'll be waiting for you in the docking bay."

* * *

-Unknown POV-

I rubbed my head as Aaralyn griped.

"Another Phorid mission! And this one doesn't even have a reward!" shouted the Banshee.

'That's because this is a mission from the Lotus herself.' I tell her.

"That is strange," said Glacius, "Did she specify anything Rin?"

Yes.' I reply 'The infestation is located in a research facility.'

"So some idiots decided it would be a good idea to experiment on Infested." said Aaralyn, confused "What makes this place special?"

'It is the only joint Grineer-Corpus research facility in the Sol system. They were trying to design something to kill Tenno. Apparently they were very close when the facility was infested. And if the Infested managed to take over whatever it was…' I let the sentence hang.

Aaralyn summed up everyone's thoughts, "Shit."

'Exactly. Phorid and the infestation are merely a secondary objective. Our primary objective is to find and retrieve any data or prototype technology we can bring with us, destroy everything else, and set the facility's reactor to overload.'

"Killing infested, and blowing stuff up!" chirped Flare, twirling her Angstrum "Sound like my kind of party!"

"Of course it does, you pyromaniac."

"Enough." Barked Glacius, "We need to get moving."

I look at them, and even as I start walking to the hangar, I feel a chill run down my spine.

"What's with the look? You think we're going to run into some giant, invincible robot designed specifically to kill us?" the Ember joked with a grin.

I twitch, and nod, 'Something along those lines.'

Aaralyn rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's go." She went to board her Liset as Glacius headed towards his.

Flare stayed behind, giving me a worried look, "You're serious aren't you? You really think we'd run into something like that?"

I nod, 'As deplorable as they can be, there's a reason many of our weapons are built with their technology. Imagine what they built when they worked together…'

She was silent for several seconds, "That's... actually a really scary thought."

'Indeed. But we will overcome. We have to.'

"I guess..," she replied, before perking up again, "Well, we should get going before Aaralyn starts yelling again."

I smile, 'That is a fair point.'

We head towards our Lisets, but I can't help but feel that after this mission, everything will change.

I still don't know why I didn't tell them of vision I had.

 _The man stood there, his green and brown eyes haunted, and full of self-loathing and despair._

 _To one side of him was an implacable monster that destroyed everything in its path. It didn't know friend from foe, it only cared for the slaughter. Monsters and men alike fell before it._

 _To the other was a unstoppable machine, that crushed all that opposed it. Its cold, calculated wrath did not care for ally or enemy, only annihilation. Neither man, machine, nor plague could stall it._

 _Chernobog roared, as its fury rent the earth and heavens asunder._

 _Typhon bellowed, as its wrath made the universe tremble._

 _The man cried, as he was powerless to stop himself.  
_

* * *

Chapter End!

Well, now the divergence is becoming clear. The pieces are starting to come onto the board. Soon, things will take a turn for the mad.

And as for the vision, well, let's just say that Night/Typhon have a berserk button.

Pushing this button very bad idea. Like, "Please evacuate the planet" levels of bad idea.

Please Favorite and/or Follow, but most importantly, REVIEW!

Seeing reviews in my inbox, be it praise, or criticism, makes me get up after a long day at college and write. The more reviews, the more I work on the next chapter, and the faster it comes out.

Till next time!

This is Exodus, signing off!

*Does a sweet flip out a window*


	4. Ch 4: Once More, With Feeling! (Enter th

Once more, into the fray!

Chapter 4a: Once More, With Feeling!

* * *

Sighing as I lifted the lid, I looked around, thankful that there was no sign of any Grineer. When a familiar alarm went off I sighed with a smile, *Sweet, looks like the rescue team's already here.*

My thoughts were interrupted by the intercom, "Tenno skoom!" the angry voice howled, "How dare you intrude on this research ship, scamper off before I come down and punish you myself!"

Grimacing, I winced upon hearing Old Harrick's voice, I then remembered what would happen next, ducking back into the container before the Grineer could come running, hoping to avoid my meeting with the Scorpion.

As a stampede of Grineer passed through I waited, hearing slower footsteps, biting my lip as I hoped that they'd just continue walking...But surely enough, the Scorpion opened it. I blinked, staring back at her with an unamused expression, "Okay...How the hell did you find me this time?"

She raised an eyebrow at the mention of 'This time' before smirking, "You didn't pick a very good hiding spot, and I saw the scrap behind the container move when you shifted your weight." she explained, still clutching her dangerous Machete, "Tell me Tenno, are we-"

Cutting her off, I slammed the container lid shut, followed by her sighing as she swung at the container, forcing me to launch myself out of the back and take off down the hallway, gritting my teeth, "Hard way, figured i'd save you the time!" I exclaimed.

Surely enough she had pulled her machete out of the container and was now in hot pursuit, as she sent out her rip-line I preemptively dodged it, growling as I stopped and swung over it with my right leg, tired of reliving my uselessness, but instead of getting closelined by my kick she had slid under it and tried swinging her machete at me, thanks to my improved reflexes and speed from having been in this situation before, I avoided her swings and leapt backwards, fists raised and still glaring at her.

As the Scorpion recovered from her swing she smirked, "Interesting…" she started, her rip-line retracting, "Do you really think you can beat me in a fight with your hands?"

It was my turn to smirk, apparently confusing her, "Funny thing about that...I don't have to." I stated, reaching into my pocket.

As the Scorpion quickly prepared herself to charge or fire her rip-line, she then stared in confusion as I pulled my sunglasses out of my pocket before throwing them at her, resulting in her lazily swinging her machete and cutting them in half.

There was an awkward moment of silence as we both just stared eachother down, both standing straight due to the stupidity of the situation, the Scorpion then chuckled, "Was that it?" she asked, putting her left hand on her waist, "Was that supposed to stop me?

I shook my head, "Like I said, I don't have to stop you."

She looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened and she quickly flipped to the left, narrowly avoiding shot from a pistol, she growled as she looked back to see four Tenno converging on her location. As the Rhino in the group roared, he fired his assault rifle, causing my eyes to widen as I ducked under the hail of bullets, looking up, impressed to see the Scorpion use her Rip-Line to get to one of the ledged in the hallway.

As she growled and went about escaping, I could only stare at the group, as everything was the same besides one detail...Flare wasn't here this time, she was replaced by a Nova that I didn't recognize, possessing a Boltor, Akmagnus, and Nikana.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead, I watched as the group approached me, "Having girl problems?" the Limbo mussed.

The Nova was silent as the Excalibur passed, "Come on Flux, you can joke when we get back to the Clan." he stated, clearly not amused, the Rhino simply nodded.

Flux shook his head, "As patient as ever Nesun…" he sighed, "However, we can't leave quite yet, this man looks familiar, does he not?"

When this was said, everyone but the Nova seemed to take a moment to think of that, ironically she was the first to respond, "He was the one that you had to send to the void, yes?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Flux then nodded, "Quite, it's fair to say that I thought we lost you, it's good to see you're still in one piece." he stated, bowing afterwards, "Sorry about that, by the way."

Nesun shrugged, "At least he isn't Infested, but at the same time…" he glared at me, then the spiral on my stomach, "If the Technocyte has taken to him then we need to destroy this ship and make sure the records never leave, and hope our new _friend_ knows what he's gotten himself into."

Raising my hands, I nodded, "I understand, just tell me what I need to do." I stated, wanting to get off Nesun's bad side as soon as possible.

Seemingly happy that at least someone was being cooperative today, Nesun wasn't sure how to respond, "Well, you'll have to come with us." he stated, "We need to recover the parts of your Warframe."

With that Nesun and York had started making their way down the hallway, heading for the boss, but the Nova and Flux were still here, "It's good that you're so willing to listen, otherwise Nesun may still be complaining." he stated with a chuckle, "I'll explain what's going on later, for now, we should catch up with the others...Flare's going to be relieved to see her fire didn't get you killed."

I blinked, watching as he walked past me before looking to the Nova, who tilted her head, "You should stay in the back, don't worry, we'll take care of things from here." she stated quietly, finishing it with a nod before moving to catch up with the others.

Staying there for a moment as I watched them, I couldn't help but wonder why things were different, but at least this Nova seemed nice, so I shrugged, eventually jogging to catch up with them.

Eventually we arrived at a large room, there were numerous screens in this place, a large chair in the back. Sitting in the chair was a heavily armored Grineer with a large left arm, it looked like it was some kind of shield and hammer...Like an arm-mounted Jet Kittag with a spanning shield with segments attached to the head of the hammer. Over all he looked sort of like a member of the Gustrag 3, but cooler...Until I heard his booming, angry voice and realized this was the guy from the intercom, "Tenno skoom, you dare show yourself in MY presence!" he shouted, slamming his arm into the ground, shaking the room, "I'll splatter your corpses across this galleon!"

Groaning, I rolled my eyes, "Oh get over yourself, you couldn't even be bothered to go fight them when you threatened them…"

As he stood up he chuckled, "And you brought the test subject back to me…"

The Limbo raised his arm in front of me, "Oh, i'm afraid you misinterpreted the situation...You see, he's with us, and we're the only ones escaping this ship..." he stated calmly.

The large Grineer let out a boastful laugh before stomping, the shaking of the ship wasn't the only thing that reacted as a large gun on his back slid over his right shoulder and aimed at the Tenno, "That's a good joke!"

With no more room for conversation the machine gun mounted on his shoulder started firing at us, the Rhino had activated his iron skin by this point and jumped in front of the bullets, bouncing them off his armor as he returned fire. The bolts from the Boltor ricocheted off the bosses heavy armor, causing the Rhino to snarl as he put his gun away and pulled the Jat Kittag off his back and charged the boss, striking him with the heavy weapon and causing him to stagger, the Rhino winded up for another swing, activating the thrusters in his weapon to deliver a heavy blow to the boss's right shoulder, forcing the gun to aim upwards as it was deactivated from the blow.

The Excalibur growled, "Dammit, Lotus, what's with this?" the was silence, obviously, I didn't have a comm or anything, "So he's like Sargus or Kril?" the Excalibur asked, there was silence before he sighed in annoyance, "Perfect, look for a weak point everyone!"

As the group seemed to scramble to figure out what needed to be done, I ducked behind one of the devices sticking out the the floor and gasped when I recalled what the Scorpion's message had said from the first encounter, looking to the Limbo, who was directly across from me, I shouted, "Hey, look at those glowing spots on his belt!" pausing, he seemed to get the idea, "Probably weak spots, it's always like that."

Harrick gasped, however he didn't have enough time to turn and stop the Excalibur and Nova from firing at him, a few miniature explosions went off and plates from his armor flew with them, Harrick growled as he turned to go for a swing at them, instead his large arm was caught by the Rhino Prime, who let out a roar before tugging at the weapon and ripping his mechanical arm from his body.

I watched as his hammer arm was thrown across the room and he let out a yell of pain, the tenno began to open fire on his more exposed form now, slowly backing him into a corner before the shooting stopped and he went limp against the wall. A silence filled the room as the Tenno raised their weapons, seemingly glad the confrontation was over.

I sighed as I looked over to the Limbo, "So, what next?"

* * *

Chapter 4b: Enter The Colossus

{Fuck you universe! You hear me! _Fuck you!}_

I rip my way out of the restraints holding my new body in place, and stomp over to the doorway.

 _"Become o-"_

{Listen here you overgrown charger!} I roar, the sound reverberating through the infested lab. I probably had hidden speakers on my body or something to 'talk', {I get dropped from low orbit onto a planet I thought wasn't real, and hit the ground at terminal velocity, liquefying my organs.}

" _But you're a machi-"_

{I somehow survive, because death is too good for me, and get up, only to be promptly eviscerated by an fucking werewolf!}

" _Wha-"_

{ _Then_ I find some _moron_ has, without so much as a how you do _, turned me into A WALKING APOCALYPSE!}_

" _..."_

{On top of everything I go to sleep, and wake up in this godforsaken universe, as a fucking _giant robot!_ So if you could kindly _fuck off,_ that'd be great! Otherwise, I will be morally obligated to hunt you down, _and beat you to death!_ ** _With your own skull!_** **}**

 _"_ _..."_

 _"That doesn't seem physically possible…"_

 _{THAT'S WHAT JIMMY KEPT SCREAMING!}_ I roar back.

The fucker finally shuts up, and the Infested leave me alone.

* * *

I lumber through the halls, trying to find an exit, {Yo, Phorid.}

" _...What."_

{How did you not infect my systems while I was still shut down?}

" _You armor is completely airtight, and nothing we could bring to bear could scratch it, much less breach it."_

{Uh huh…And how are you talking to me?}

" _Wireless communication via this base's radio system."_

{Ok.} A few seconds later, I speak up again, {You aren't anywhere near at single minded as you potray yourself to be.} it wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

" _That is correct."_

{Lemme guess, you play the part of the mostly-mindless zombie plague, and when you really want something, not only do you get it, but no one even knows you got it.}

" _You are remarkably astute."_

{Thanks.}

I continue to walk, {Why do you do the whole 'assimilate everything' routine anyways? We've established that you're smart enough to know the long term consequences of succeeding. So why?}

 _"It is our purpose."_

{Uh huh, and I was built to exterminate Tenno, and you know what I'm gonna do when they get here?}

 _"Kill them?"_

{Help them.}

 _"But-"_

{Don't let anyone tell you what you have to be. You are your own being, even if you are a hivemind. Choice is the right of all sentient life. You have the right to choose what you can be. Feel free to take suggestions, but don't let someone own you. Especially not a race that has was pretty much wiped out a long time ago.} I pause to marvel at how organized the Infested really were.

{As a matter of fact, here's a suggestion right now, rather than just attack and assimilate, challenge, and help evolution. Force your enemies to have to think, make them adapt. As they change, you will have to change and grow with them, and then they will have to do the same. The cycle feeds on itself, and both parties will reach new heights.} If I had a mouth, I'd be grinning, {Then, if something really pisses you off, or you want something, go after it, no holds barred.} I shrug, {Like I said, it's just a suggestion. Take it or leave it. I don't control you, and neither shoulder anyone else. You are the master of your fate.}

" _..."_

What do you you know, you _can_ render an ancient hivemind speechless.

 _"You have give us much to consider. We thank you, for you may have helped us find our new purpose."_

I nod, {Good luck to you, brother, may you find the peace I never have.}

* * *

-Rin POV-

I scowl at the lack of Infested lifeforms, despite the clear signs of an infestation.

"Ok, where the hell are the infested?" Aaralyn asks.

"Who cares! Let's go find them and roast them!" says Flare cheerfully, before dashing off, or rather, attempting to. Aaralyn grabs her shoulder.

"Wait. Can you hear that?"

We all stop, and listen.

"I don't hear anything." says Glacius.

Sure enough, the entire base was deathly silent, even the machinery and ventilation were silent. No screams, or screeches that usually signified the presence of the Infested.

"So there's no Infested?" Asked Flare, deflating.

'I wouldn't be too sure.' Everyone turns to look at me, 'I have a bad feeling about this, everyone stay close. Aaralyn, take point. If you hear _anything_ , let us know.'

Aaralyn nods, and moves up front. We begins to slowly move through the facility, keeping an eye out for any infested. For thirty minutes, we find none. Then, we enter what is likely the central lab.

"Holy shit…" Aaralyn breathed, while Flare squealed with joy.

There were infested _everywhere_. On the walls, dozens at ground leve, and even a few clinging to the ceiling and flying high above. None of them had made a sound.

The door slams shut behind us, and I realize with a feeling of dread that this was an ambush.

And we walked right into it.

* * *

IT'S A TRAP!  
XD

Sorry, couldn't resist.

Good news!  
Now I have Tallace's character profiles, and I feel like I can do his characters justice.

Also, I trimmed off the end of chapter 4b, and it will be part of the next chapter, so it will be done that much faster.

Please leave reviews, and follow/fave (mainly follow) if you are interested, as seeing those notifications in my email helps me get off my lazy ass and write more of this.

Anyways, this is Exodus2150, signing off!

PEACE!


	5. Ch 5: Feet First into Hell (Typhon)

Chapter 5a: Feet First into Hell

* * *

I looked around as I stepped into the Dojo, not quite as impressed as the first time I experienced it, not quite as impressed doesn't mean I wasn't impressed. Not only by the architecture, but also by how many materials must have been sacrificed to build it up. As before, Nesun had been eager to break away from the group, my Warframe blueprints in tow, Flux and York were close behind, likely gauging my reaction, the Nova, however, seemed distant, almost as if she was spacing out, as she walked past all of us.

Flux hummed as he met my pace, "Leaving so soon Nualla? Where's the fire?" he asked curiously, prompting the Nova to pause for a moment.

Nualla turned to look at us, "I wanted to go check on my friend, can you and York handle this without me?" she asked quietly, not necessarily in a timid manner, but more an oblivious one, "Sorry, I made a promise." she stated apologetically, bowing to the Limbo in question.

York grunted and waved his hand at her as if to say 'Go on', Flux then nodded as well, chuckling, "Well, it'd be no good to keep a friend waiting." he started, "Don't worry, we'll figure out what to do with our new friend."

As he finished saying this I found myself getting pulled, his arm over my shoulder. It was also at this moment i had noticed other Tenno in the docking area giving me shifty looks, probably because of how different the clothes of modern day were compared to… Space Ninja Bodysuits?

The Nova bowed to Flux and York once again, "Thank you, I promise I'll make this up to you!" she stated, her tone picking up. Before she turned to leave however, her eyes seemed to meet mine for a moment, how I could tell is anyone's guess, "And try not to get the new guy into too much trouble, Nesun will get mad I'm sure."

Flux put his free hand to his chest and leaned back, "Madam, you wound me… Do I look like the sort of person that would cause trouble like that?"

The Nova paused, "Yes…" she said with a tone of concern, but it seemed free of malice.

The two stared for a moment before Flux scratched the back of his head, "Alright, I promise I won't get the new guy into trouble." he stated, tipping his hat, "Gentleman's promise."

Though the Nova seemed unsure of whether she could trust that promise for now, she eventually nodded, "Thanks Flux, see you around." she said before turning and actually leaving this time.

Flux sighed as York passed us, stopping a few feet away, "Honestly, do I really seem that untrustworthy?" he asked as his helmet began to 'unfold', revealing the face I had been familiar with. Pale skin with organic metals creeping up his neck, pink eyes, and short, black hair.

I hummed, hummering my past, "So you guys do look like Humans under those helmets…" I asked, though admittedly not very convincingly.

The Limbo chuckled, "If you meant to sound surprised, I would have to say that you failed." he stated in a joking tone, raising his right eyebrow, "Almost like you already knew, huh?" after a brief pause he released my shoulder, strode forwards, twirling on his heel to face me in a more showman-like manner that the theatrics I recalled, "Anyway, my name is Flux, my friend over there is York. Don't be put off by him keeping his distance, he's shy."

Nodding, I smiled a bit, "Nice to meet you two." I started, quickly running through my mental detabanks to find a good alias to use, "Call me Greige, sorry if i've caused you trouble."

Pausing, Flux held his chin, "Oh, I feel like you're not the one that should be apologizing here, not after the mess of that last mission." I tilted my head, wondering if he planned on elaborating sooner, but instead he dropped his hand, "Anyway, we're going to need you to come with us, it's kind of the rules for bringing a potentially dangerous outsider into the Dojo." he stated, eyes softening as he did his best to assure that everything would probably be alright.

York nodded, seemingly ready to get out of there, not comfortable with the attention he was getting.

Simply nodding, Flux nudged his head before taking the lead, a motion to follow, and I did, not only because I was familiar with what was going on, but because being viewed as a potential enemy by several Tenno wasn't exactly the status I would like.

"So, what exactly is going on?" I asked, figuring i'd make some form of communication.

Not even looking over his shoulder, Flux raised a closed hand, throwing up his index finger, "First, we're taking you in for a meeting with the Clan Head, be on your best behavior by the way." he started, then raising a second finger, "Second, Nesun, the Excalibur, took your Warframe Designs to the Labs, where they'll be analyzed and possibly built.

Nodding, I did my best to keep close to Flux while looking around, we had seemed to be passing through some kind of wide, marketing area, "I wouldn't worry too much."

"Normally I wouldn't, but I have to keep up appearances for the ladies." he stated, looking over at, and winking, at a group of Tenno. Despite this however, for the most part all he got was blank stares, "If anything I should tell you not to worry too much, you'll likely either be offered a place to stay, at least temporarily, or even membership, but we won't know until the boss lady hands down the decree."

As we progressed through the area, climbing up stairs leading the the top floor, I noticed a familiar entrance in the center of the wall, An Excalibur Prime meditating at the left side of the door, a Nyx Prime on the right side.

As we approached, they didn't seem to react, probably because they were told in advance that we were coming, however, York stopped a few feet away and waved to Flux, signifying that he was ditching us. The Limbo in question sighed , "Ah well, looks like we're going in alone."

As we approached them the door had opened, revealing an enclosed area beyond it similar to a garden, a small structure in the center that resembled a feudal, japanese home.

Flux took a moment to brush off his suit as he stepped inside, as I followed him i couldn't help but feel a sort of disconnect, the last time I had been here Luna simply had an office, this was almost completely different.

Walking up the stone steps that led to the small yet regal structure, Flux paused before the door, crossing his arms behind his back, "Mi'lady, i've brought the boy the Grineer were experimenting on." however, there was no answer. As we waited, Flux began to scratch the back of his head, "Uh, Luna?"

"I'm sorry for the delay, come in." a mature voice came from the other side of the, what I assume was paper, wall.

Doing as she ordered, we both entered, the door opening itself for us as we got close. Surely enough, she was there, The Trinity dressed in white that I expected to see, her icy blue eyes looking up over, lingering on me longer due to my foreign nature.

Flux walked to her, stopping a few feet away from the chair or throne that she sat at, "I'm sorry if I was intruding on something."

The woman shook her head, "No, I was lost in thought, if anything your timing couldn't have been better." she stated, dismissing Flux's worries.

The two then paused, jumping a little, I realized that I should be standing next to Flux at the moment, "Sorry, I didn't want to get in the way of your conversation." although this was my statement, the truth is I had been analyzing not just the room, but Luna herself. Having gained more knowledge of the series, I now had a new perspective of Luna… Despite the scar on her eye, she actually looked more mature, almost like Winter…

Flux smirked, "There's no need to be intimidated, if Luna wanted you dead or imprisoned then you wouldn't be standing here right now." he had stated in an assuring manner, mistaking my distance with hesitance apparently.

I did as was expected of me, stepping forwards, unable to shake the comparison my mind had generated. Once in place, Luna then looked to Flux, "Alright, what is this about?" she started, "When you personally volunteered to retrieve this man you neglected to tell me why you were so eager to set up a meeting with me."

Flux smiled nervously, "Well, as you are aware, our friend here has traces of the Technocyte Virus." he stated, looking to my stomach, "I believe that it would be too dangerous to let someone like that run around on their own, wouldn't you say?"

Luna paused, "You're requesting that we take him in, are you not?" she asked patiently, "Are you certain that you've thought this through, you don't even know him."

Nodding, the Limbo hummed, "Yes, but at the same time he has helped us on the same mission where we were retrieving him, although he has no skill now, he could prove quite useful." he stated, "Plus, it'd certainly be better to keep him here than cramming him onto one of the public relays, wouldn't you agree?"

Luna was about to say something, but in that moment I decided to open my mouth, "I don't know exactly what's going on, but i'm with Flux, if you guys can help me then maybe I can help you?" I stated, trying to move the plot along.

Flux smirked as he wrapped his arm over my shoulder, "See, he's even willing to work with us, granted it's in ignorance, but still." he then paused, "Plus, I need to keep an eye on him after what happened on the ship, just to be on the safe side."

The Clan Head blinked as she looked between us, eventually standing up and walking right up to me, staring me down, but her gaze didn't seem to be intimidating, rather it was studious to a degree, "Are you certain that you want to make this choice, in joining our clan you will be accepting the responsibilities that come with it, you'll also be held to certain expectations."

Nodding, I offered a small smile, a tad nervous, "I'm willing to work for you if you're willing to accept me into the clan."

There was a moment of silence, eventually she sighed, turned around, and went back to her seat, "Very well then, Flux, he's your responsibility." she stated, causing him to jump as though he wasn't expecting it, "As for you, tell me your name."

"It's Greige, Ms. Luna." I stated, bowing to her.

The woman chuckled, "Luna will do, however, I do expect you to hold to our agreement." she stated, crossing her arms, "Normally people must prove themselves to be taken into a clan, but since Flux seems adamant about your stay here, I am making an exception for you once, but know that this means I expect much more from you."

Gulping, I nodded, "Understood ma'am…"

As the two of us left, walking past the Primes that guard the door, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, earning a chuckled from Flux, "What? You that nervous?"

I glared at him, not too harshly, "I let you get me involved in a group of killers, even though I barely know you, if i wasn't nervous then something would be wrong with my head." Sure I had a vague idea of all this stuff, but that didn't change the fact that presently I was just an Infected Human, nowhere near the levels of those around me."

Flux sighed, shrugging with arms raised as if motioning for me to look around, "Look, I can't blame you for being nervous, but i'll have you know that things tend to go smoother around here than for other Dojos." he started, "There are some that have to visit places so dangerous they barely have breathing room, thankfully ours is a fairly quiet system."

* * *

Chapter 5b:

* * *

-Typhon POV-

I balk as I watch Phorid's forces mop the floor with the Tenno. Toxic and Drain Ancients used their bodies to protect Healers, Volatile runners threw themselves in the way of gunfire to both block for their allies and set themselves off, and Chargers zipped in and out, making themselves a nuisance. All the while Crawlers came in from every direction, the hard-to-notice buggers posing attacking if they got close.

{You know, if I didn't know that literally nothing you can bring to bear can pierce my armor, I'd be worried.}

The body housing the central intelligence of this gathering of Infested shook next to me, letting out an echoing chuckle.

* * *

-Rin POV-

I scowled under my helmet as I threw my Glaive at a volatile runner, only for an ancient healer to intercept the attack.

Aaralyn used her sonar, and the infested all lit up with weak points. I smiled, and took aim at a glowing spot on a charger's head, only for it to promptly turn its body to hide the weak point from me. As did every other infested. I frowned again as Aaralyn screamed.

"This is bullshit! How the fuck are we supposed to kill these things! If it weren't for Glacius keeping the ice barrier up, we'd probably be dead!"

Flare was a bit more chipper, as she was having some success. After all, it's hard to predict, let alone block, an Ember's 'World on Fire'. The name is a bit over the top, but it fits. The massive fire pillars killed a few of the infested before they even reached the globe.

"There are too many, and they are displaying far more cooperation, strategy, and intelligence than anything we've faced before." Stated Glacius as he began to back up, "Rin, I suggest we fall back."

"Great idea Glacius, but how do we do that when the door is locked!"

Suddenly a voice came through our comms [The Frost and Ember could alternate blasting the door. The thermal shock will weaken the metal, allowing the Banshee to shatter it.]

Aaralyn paused, looking around, "Who the hell-This isn't an open comm-line, who said that?" the Banshee asked, not sure whether to be more upset about this intrusion or to keep focused on the hordes of Infested.

"That's not important right now!" Glacius shouted, "This may be our best shot out, we can worry about who that was afterwards." he then glanced at Flare, "Flare, help me out over here!"

The Ember in question grumbled as she followed his order, reluctant to stop incinerating Infested, but figuring it'd be better to live to burn more Infested rather than die fighting these, "Okay…" she replied grudgingly.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the display, I tried using what Flare and some other dubbed 'Chaos', the psychic blast meant causing hysteria in the creatures, and making them attack each other. Unfortunately, we were still in danger. I knew from experience that the effect didn't last long with Infested, due to their hivemind nature. 'You two should hurry. I don't know how long that'll keep them busy.'

Both Glacius and Flare hurried through the process, putting out more power in each of their respective blasts, causing the metal to warp under the temperatures, as the Infested started pushing them back, they decided to take what they could get, "Aaralyn!" Glacius called.

"Yeah, I got it!" the Banshee shouted, vaulting over some rubble in the way, not fond of the stress of the situation, "Make way!"

As Glacius and Flare backed up and resumed firing at the hordes of Infested, Aaralyn put her hands to the wall, growling before striking the warped metal with a blast of sound from it, causing the ground and surrounding environment to shake, and shattering the weakened metal.

With a fresh hole punched in the wall, Glacius motioned for everyone to leave, "Alright, time to go!" he stated as he backed up, still laying down fire while waiting for everyone else to go first.

Aaralyn, not arguing with this decision, was already on the other side of the wall before the order was given, I was the next to leave, firing Psychic Bolts, Flare was next, who was reluctant but understood there was little other choice, finally Glacius came through, creating an ice dome before giving us the signal to run.

As we began to run through the hallway, Aaralyn broke the silence of the group again, "Okay, it's later, so now can I ask who the hell that was?" the Banshee wailed, apparently not content with learning things later rather than sooner.

I sighed, 'Unless the voice itself tells us, I don't think we're likely to have an answer.'

* * *

-Typhon POV-

{Welp, my time has come. See ya.}

The creature nods its head, {Farewell. I'll be keeping an eye on you. This should be interesting.}

I turn and start lumbering off, {Oh, it will be.}

* * *

-Rin POV-

I sighed as I looked around, we managed to escape the Infested for the time being, 'So, what now?' I asked, not sure how to proceed.

Glacius paused, "I'm not sure, I can't get through to the Lotus, nor can I reach my Cephalon." he stated, rubbing the back of his head in frustration, "It seems like something's jamming us…"

Aaralyn growled, "Well that's just great, how the hell are we supposed get out of he-" A deep booming sound cut her off in the middle of her sentence. It was promptly followed by another. And another.

'Um...what was that?'

The others, just as in the dark as I was, looked around for the source, "I don't know, but it couldn't be an Infested, could it?" he pondered, not even so sure of that himself given the previous horde they had ran from.

The thumping continued, growing progressively closer.

Aaralyn seemed to lose her composure, "Uh, call me crazy, but I think it's heading straight for us…" she said nervously, "And whatever it is, it's probably big."

I bit my lip, looking to Glacius, 'What should we do?'

Glacius looked around, "We should probably run."

A massive armor figure walks around the corner and into view. It utterly dwarfed us, towering fifteen feet tall. Each footstep rang out, and shook the ground.

Without need for an order, everyone turned and ran, "The hell is **that**!?" Aaralyn screeched, growing more annoyed with this place by the second.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's friendly!" Glacius shouted back, cursing the fact he was a little slower than the rest of the group.

The sounds became more spaced out, but louder, as the ground shook harder Flare looked back for a moment before gasping, "It's getting faster guys!"

"We figured as much!" Aaralyn snapped back.

As we continued to run, we eventually came to a split hallway, or rather a turn in the hall with a door at the end of our current path, "With the way it's picking up speed and all that weight, it probably can't handle turns, right?" Glacius asked.

Catching the hint, we all continued to run, Aaralyn firing at the door's control panel with her Hek, causing it to open and give the illusion we'd try using it as our escape route, revealing a bridge that was outside the facility. Making a last minute change, we dived into the hallway and ran a bit, just in case the plan hadn't worked.

There was a shrieking of torn metal, I looked behind me just in time to see the bridge one the other side of the door give way under the machine's weight, sending it plummeting into the chasm. A few seconds later, the ground shook as it hit the bottom, and both sides of the ravine collapsed, no doubt burying our former pursuer.

We all paused for a moment, taking a second to collect ourselves, Flare having walked right to the edge of where the bridge used to be, whistling as she seemed to inspect the aftermath, "Well… I guess that solves that." she chirped, stepping away and rejoining us, "I hope."

Aaralyn groaned, "Okay...First we have to deal with smarter Infested, then some giant robot…" she started, her voice more dry than the usual shade of mad we had come to expect from her, "I'll ask once again, what the hell is wrong with this place!?"

I paused for a moment, recalling our briefing, looking back to the others, 'Do you think that was the thing we were sent to find?' I asked, causing them all to freeze, 'Because whatever it was, it made a b-line straight for us it seems…'

Aaralyn was the first to break this new silence, "So let me get this straight, we have to go find that thing, right?"

Glacius sighed, massaging his temples through his helmet, "It would seem like it, usually when you have to look for something it's the most unique thing in the area, and given what we've witnessed…"

Flare scratched the side of her head, walking back over to the group, "I mean, it fell pretty far, and a lot of shit fell down on it probably, so maybe it won't be in great shape?" she asked, an optimistic spin to her voice.

The sound of shiftinging metal and rubble echoed up, Flare's shoulders falling a little as things hadn't sounded quite has she hoped.

I sighed, trying my best to think of what to say next, 'It sounds like it's still functioning, which makes our job much harder…'

After a moment, Glacius turned and looked down the hallway, "Whatever the case, we need to destroy it, completely." he started, "If there's even a little bit left of it, the Grineer or Corpus may be able to reverse engineer it."

Aaralyn, pressing her palm to her face, let out an annoyed groan, "So in other words, we're stuck with this."

Reluctantly, we all started moving down the hallway, hoping that maybe there'd be some stairs leading to a basement level of the facility, which we assumed the machine would be in.

* * *

Typhon POV

[Note to self, don't forget inertia's a thing.] I said internally, tossing a particularly large piece of cliffside off me.

Phorid laughed, communicating with me over a private channel, "Agreed. I will admit that their ploy was clever. Use your own sheer size and speed against you, though I doubt they planned on the bridge."

[Well, at least I know that I can take a beating.], I grumbled in reply, shifting some more rubble off my shoulders.

"Indeed. I'm impressed your armor wasn't damaged in either the fall or the landslide."

[Say what you want about the Corpus and Grineer, they do good work when they don't have their heads up their asses.] I break through a wall, [Now, let's see if I can find them again…]

"Actually, they are seeking you out to destroy you, so as to keep the other two factions from being able to reverse engineer you."

I pause, [Wait, what?] I shake my head and keep walking, [Nevermind, that makes sense.]

I break through another wall, [Hopefully I'm tough enough to survive that Angstrum I saw on the Ember.]

"By the way, why didn't you state you were non-hostile?"

[Um…..]

"You accidentally turned off your external speakers, didn't you."

[Nooo?]

* * *

-Rin POV-

As we began to descend down one of the staircases that we had found, Flare hummed, "So, you think we'll actually be able to finish that thing off?" she asked, "I mean it survived a fall like that, and i didn't see any obvious weak spots when we did see a bit of it."

"We don't have a choice, if we can't find a way to destroy it with our available weapons and powers then we'll have to find another way." Glacius stated, "We can't let a single part of that thing get off world."

"Yeah, but how exactly are we gonna improvise?" Aaralyn asked, resting her Hek on her right shoulder, "If we can't break it with our powers then we'd probably have to blow up the facility and hope that works…"

I shrugged, 'We were likely going to set it to self-destruct anyway, any equipment with information on it would be troublesome, and probably containing data on the project.'

As we got to the bottom floor of the facility we were able to hear the noises of metal being forcefully displaced much more clearly, Aaralyn gulping as we all readied our weapons, preparing for the worst. Seconds later, the machine tore through a wall ahead of us, and stepped into the hallway. It's armor was still pristine, showing no signs of the fact that it had just fallen over a hundred feet and buried under several tons of metal and rock.

The first to move, unsurprisingly, was Flare, who sprung into a sprint, gouts for flames beginning to erupt from the ground as she ran, a battlecry accompanying her. As she opened with both her power and Ignis, neither phasing the machine, Aaralyn cast her Sonar, hoping to expose some weak spots for the flamethrower's wide spray, unfortunately pulse seemed to simply slide off the machine, revealing no weak points, the flames from both Flare's powers and her weapon being equally ineffective.

Flare then growled as she switched to her angstrum, pointed it at the machine, and charged it, "Plan B!" she declared, trying to aim for the machine's head before releasing the trigger and letting the rockets fly. The multiple explosions hid it from view, so we couldn't see how much damage it had done.

We all waited for something, anything to happen, from what Flare had told me, her Angstrum was modded to to its maximum capacity, her prized possession apparently, I had imagined that it must have done **some** kind of damage at least.

A huge hand waved away the smoke, and revealed the machine, who had been completely unscathed by Flare's attack. If I didn't know this was a robot, who's function, and likely only 'thought' process, was our extermination, I'd say it looked surprised.

Flare gaped, "Plan B failed!" she exclaimed, hopping backwards, not sure what to do. The machine began to move towards us.

The rest of us were stunned, Glacius hadn't used any of his powers, probably because like me he assumed they wouldn't work, which wouldn't be far-fetched given how Sonar just passed over it.

"So what's Plan C!?" Aaralyn asked, clearly worried.

Glacius groaned as he seemig fought between ideas in his head, "If we can't hurt it ourselves, then we have no choice…" gesturing to leave, he began to run, "We'll just have to find a panel important enough to launch the self-destruct sequence from!"

Aaralyn gasped before running after him, "So we came too it just to run away again, with it knowing where we are now!?"

Flare and I joined them, "The hell else do you expect, it shrugged off my angstrum like York shrugs off Butchers!"

As we kept running down a corridor, we skid to a halt as we were greeted by the sight of a Juggernaut Behemoth, seemingly waiting for us at the end of the hall. As the infested monster roared, Aaralyn screeched in anger, "Of course something like this would happen!"

I could hear the machine charging down the hallway behind us, and realized we were trapped. I grit my teeth as I looked between the two sides, taking aim with my Tigris, I was going to try shooting at the Juggernaut, we lacked any kind of time to jump over or around it, and it was, while durable, likely the only opponent we could actually deal with, 'We have to try and punch through before the machine closes in on us!'

As the others prepared to do the same, we could feel the floor rattling as the machine grew close, Glacius growled, "There's not enough time!" he stated as his Glaxion began to charge.

Flare, normally happy to burn infested, was quiet, "We're in trouble…" she admitted.

I saw the machine closing in, and braced myself, only for it to run past us, ignoring us completely, curl into a ball, and ram the infested through a wall, into a large room. I was about to suggest running when Glacius ran towards the room, 'Glacius, are you sure that's a good idea?' I asked incredulously.

Glacius paused and looked back at us, "Look at this place, the large, distinct rig in the back, the terminal, it looks different from the rest." he explained, "If logic holds true then the most unique room is the one we should look for, and this is distinct enough that it fits the bill."

He then turned back towards the terminal, running to it, we looked to each other, Aaralyn sighing in annoyance and shaking her head before going after him, leaving Flare and I to reluctantly follow. The room was bigger than we initially expected, a rig meant to hold a large machine was indeed hooked up to a distinct panel in the back, which Glacius was currently operating, ignoring the hole on the other side that the Juggernaut had likely been forced through, given the sounds of battle coming from it.

"And sure enough, I was right." Glacius stated, drawing our attention back to him, "Project Typhon, and everything here points to our wall-breaking friend."

Flare hummed, pointing her angstrum at the panel, "Cool, so we trash this and we just gotta deal with the robot, yeah?" she asked bluntly.

Glacius pushed the angstrum aside, likely staring at her blankly from behind his helmet, "Not until we know what we're up against." he stated blankly. Flare simply shrugged, and let go of the trigger, firing the missiles through the second hole in the wall. Sighing, Glacius returned to reading the files. After a few seconds, he tensed. "It's powered by Void Keys…"

Everyone froze for a moment, the only noise being from the fight in the background, "Are you fucking kidding me?" Aaralyn asked, her tone empty, "That thing is powered by a fucking _Void Key?"_

Glacius sighed, "No."

We all relaxed, slightly, and Aaralyn let out a sigh of relief, "Thank the Lo-"

"I said it's powered by Void Key _s_ , plural. As in sixteen of them powering a central driver that uses Orokin technology to create a barrier that renders Warframe powers useless against it."

There was a pause, which was then promptly ended with Aaralyn stomping her foot, "Fucking dammit!"

* * *

Exodus2150: And now, after a LOOONG ass bout of writer's block, I've gotten it done! Chapters should be coming out faster now, since I have a beta of my own now. Come on out!

Firebirdnamedsam:Sup everyone. Sam here, helping exo finally get some chapters done. I'll be popping in from time to time, either writing some content or editing what exo decides to publish. Have fun!

Exodus2150: Also, that reminds me, I have a story over on Spacebattles. Of Shards and Souls. It's a more serious take on this story, on the RWBY side, with the Warframe half to eventually come out as Hominum Ex Machina. The first can be found with a simple google search.

Firebirdnamedsam: I'm also helping him out with those stories as well.

Exodus: *smacks Sam with the informality stick, before running off*

Firebirdnamedsam: SONOVA-! Get over here! *runs after exo with a wiffle ball bat*

Exodus2150: *Jumps out another window. From an airship* You can't caaaaatch meeeeee! Exodus2150 signing off!


End file.
